Fjord
| Appearances = | Last = | Count =1 | AppID = Fjord | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | Name = Fjord | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Half-Orc | Class = Warlock (Hexblade) | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Orc | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Trostenwold, Wildemount | Family = | Connections = Jester Beauregard | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 2 | HP = 20 | AC = 14 | DC = 14 | Str = 11 | Dex = 11 | Con = 18 | Int = 14 | Wis = 7 | Cha = 18 | Fanart = }} Fjord (pronounced "Ford") is a Half-Orc Warlock. He is played by Travis Willingham. Description Appearance Fjord wears beat-up leathers and piecemeal armor put together. He has a big scar across his face and green skin tone. His face changes to a lighter green complexion from his cheekbones down to his neck. Personality Fjord is described as the strong silent type. Biography Traveling along the Amber Road, on their way to study magic at the Soltrice Academy, the trio (Fjord, Jester, and Beau) saved the daughter of Reynaldo (the fisherman in Trostenwold) from a giant snake. Relationships Jester Jester thought Fjord was very handsome. Beauregard [[Caleb Widogast|'Caleb Widogast']] Fjord seems to be allergic to Caleb's cat, Frumpkin. Character Information Quests Fjord is trying to get into Soltrice Academy. Notable Items Current Items * Falchion Abilities Half-Orc Abilities * Darkvision * Menacing * Relentless Endurance * Savage Attacks Warlock Abilities * Eldritch Invocations (2) ** Mask of Many Faces * Otherworldly Patron (Hexblade) ** Expanded Spell List ** Hexblade's Curse ** Hex Warrior * Pact Magic (Charisma-based spellcasting) Warlock Spells As a level 2 warlock, Fjord can know 3 spells at a time. He can swap these spells out when he gains a level. Cantrips 1st-level * Hex Trivia * Travis made the first roll of the campaign, with a natural 20 as the result. * Fjord is allergic to cats. * Due to his status as a Hexblade Warlock and his thick Texan accent, many Critters have given the nickname "Texblade" to Fjord. * Fjord is "near thirty" according to Travis in the first Talks Machina episode of the new campaign. * Many Critters have been curious about why, as a Half-Orc, Fjord doesn't have any tusks. When asked about it on Talks Machina, Travis said they would find out later on in the campaign. * As a Hexblade Warlock, Fjord's magic draws on the Shadowfell (much as a Paladin draws on the divine). While most Hexblade Warlocks are of the Evil alignment, Fjord has yet to demonstrate anything truly sinister. External Links References Category:Main player characters